naruto_samurai_chroniclesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Hayate Taira
Hayate Taira (平 颯天, Taira Hayate) est une kunoichi et ANBU du village de Konoha , originaire du Pays du Fer où elle a été élevée en tant que samouraï aux côtés de ses camarades et amis Shura Minamoto, Gareki Tachibana et Hikage Fujiwara. Elle est un des peronnages principaux de Naruto Samurai Chronicles. Histoire Petite elle rencontre Zura, elle veut pas apprendre avec lui (la meuf relou), elle rencontre Gareki, Shura et Hikage, ils deviennent potes, les sensei disparaissent (oh non), elle suit Shura pcq elle a rien de mieux à faire, ils se font avoir au pays du Feu mais thank Godness ça va, deviennent genin à Konoha, rencontrent Byakuren et Itachiiiii Exam chunnin, elle y arrive tranquilou elle trouve ça "trop facile" (wtf hayate calme toi) Elle s'entraine trql à la maitrise du Shoton, elle est grv douée c'est la meilleure sabreuse de l'equipe 17 Ensuite c la guerre, elle devient taicho d'une divion (la classe), fight contre le méchant à Kamakura, puis re fight, elle est grv vénère pour plein de raisons (Shura elle est casse couilles à foncer dans le tas) Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Alors non c pas un clone de Zura. Longs cheveux violets, yeux roses chelou, souvent lâchés, la mm robe que Kagura (ptn je me suis pas foulée), frange en V, bottes Abilities On a dit ct la meilleure sabreuse elle gère quelle talent damn Kekkei Genkai Wooo le shôton elle fait du cristal comme Guren on sait pas d'où ça vient mais c pas grave!!!! Status Part I Retour à Konoha après la guerre Elle rejoint la section renseignement, elle prend le taff de Vice commandante pcq Hikage elle en veut pas mdrrrr Examens Chunnin Mission avec l'ex équipe 17, reviennent en urgence Equipe conjointe l'histoire se concentre ici Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S''' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. '''Shura Minamoto (源修羅, Minamoto Shura) est une kunoichi et ANBU du village de Konoha, originaire du pays du Fer où elle a reçu un enseignement de samouraï avec ses amis et camarades Hayate Taira, Gareki Tachibana et Hikage Fujiwara. Elle fait partie de l'équipe conjointe montée par les cinq Kage et est le personnage principal de Naruto Samurai Chronicles.